No Pride
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Tinha o vermelho e o verde. E já não tinham orgulho.


Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: No Pride

Sinopse: Tinha o vermelho e o verde. E já não tinham orgulho.

Ship: Harry/Pansy

Classificação: M

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Não

**N.A.: **_Minha primeira Harry/Pansy. Antes um casal estranho, hoje um casal que adoro. É apenas uma tentativa de fic, mas eu amei muito. Espero que gostem._

_Agradeço a Marília Malfoy que betou essa coisa fofa aqui. Valeu, amore!_

_E já agradeço a B. Wendy que fará a capa para essa insanidade. Amo-te, gata!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

_**No Pride**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

Tudo que poderia ser verde, era. Não necessariamente a cor, não. O verde era Slytherin, e Slytherin estava em todo lugar. Nos modos, na fala, no andar, no olhar. Na pele. Não era necessário olhar para os lados e ver que ali Pansy Parkinson se sentia em casa. Era uma cela, mas era a _casa_ dela.

_"Pansy Parkinson, condenada há cinco anos em Azkaban."_

Ela riu, chorou, concordou e discordou. E ele a visitou pela primeira vez três dias após a condenação. Ela nem o olhou, apenas continuou a olhar para a parede e mexer no esmalte que descascava. Ele falou e Pansy não respondeu. Ela estava exatamente igual, cabelos loiros curtos, pele bem clara, e o sorriso curto e sarcástico, que demonstrava exatamente tudo que ela queria dizer: que ela não ligava nem um pouco para ninguém a não ser ela mesma.

Todos sabiam disso; ele, ela e todos que a consideravam inocente ou culpada. Ela não ligava para ninguém, para nada. E talvez fosse exatamente isso que ele precisava: alguém que não ligasse, que não conseguisse considerá-lo herói. Que nunca o visse como tal. E dois dias depois estava adentrando novamente a cela dela, vendo-a sentada no chão olhando fixamente para os próprios pés. Aproximou-se e a olhou sem sentir exatamente nada. Não sentia dó, ódio, raiva, felicidade ou compaixão, apenas estava lá. Era um vazio de sensações, em que o vermelho tornava-se verde.

Pansy sabia que ele estava ali outra vez e não entendia. Ele era oposição, erro, alguém que ela fora instruída a odiar. Mas ódio era sentimento, e sentimentos eram para pessoas fracas. E nada nela era fraco; nada. O olhou, vendo que nele tudo era vermelho. Não a cor vermelha como sangue, mas vermelho Gryffindor. Como ele a olhava, como se vestia e o modo com se portava. Visitar a condenada Slytherin de dezessete anos que negara-se a entregar os Death Eaters que escaparam do ataque do Ministério. Mas a barganha era pouca, então os deixou que procurassem.

-Você... precisa de algo? – era a oitava visita, a oitava pergunta. Ela, dessa vez, o olhou e levantou-se da cama, caminhando com altivez, como se estivesse com os scarpins pretos que usou no último ano de colégio, o uniforme impecável e os cabelos com nenhum fio fora do lugar. Parou de caminhar quando estava próxima dele e sorriu, aquele sorriso que Ron costumava chamar de demoníaco.

-Que você morra, Potter. – Harry não moveu-se de onde estava, apenas abaixou a cabeça e a balançou. Ela era Slytherin, mas algo mudara, algo perdera-se no caminho. Dois meses e oito visitas e Harry ainda não descobrira por quê o verde destoava.

Quatro meses e vinte visitas e Harry apenas a fitava, esperando algo que ele não sabia. Talvez fosse palavras de ódio para que se sentisse vivo outra vez. Estava cansado de ser o herói, de ser o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Outra-Vez. Queria sentir que havia alguém que o odiava, lhe dizendo isso bem em sua frente. Talvez até sem palavras, só no modo como o tratasse. Pansy levantou-se irritada, cansada de vê-lo ali, e andou até ele, desferindo um tapa em seu rosto, o qual teria acertado se Harry não tivesse segurado sua mão. Puxou a mão do contato da dele, mas ficou no mesmo lugar, apenas encarando aquele herói em decadência.

-O que quer?

-Nada. – respondeu sem ao menos pensar e a beijou. Verde, vermelho, ali já não importava.

Pansy o empurrou até que ele batesse as costas contra a porta de madeira, mas seu corpo foi junto e ele continuou o beijo. Não que quisesse, não que fosse certo, era apenas um escape. Para ela da realidade suja, para ele da realidade falsa. E para os dois, deles mesmos. De que adiantava ser orgulhosa, sangue-puro, rica e influente, se acabava no fundo de uma cela em Azkaban por cinco anos? Harry também pensava daquele modo, e escapava assim, afundando-se no ódio dela. Era o escape perfeito, a reação perfeita.

Beijou os lábios, o pescoço, os seios, a barriga. Todo o corpo de Pansy foi sentido pelos lábios dele, o gosto, o cheiro. Tudo que tinha para se sentir no corpo dela, Harry sentiu. E Pansy nada fez, apenas deixou acontecer. De que adiantaria negar? Ou aceitar?

_"Orgulho."_

"_Preconceito."_

"_Morte."_

Os corpos se uniram de forma rápida e dolorosa, Pansy sabia o quanto seus gemidos corrompiam seu sangue, e tinha que descontar aquilo de algum modo. Com as unhas quebradas e descascadas arranhou Potter, começando pelas costas, terminando nos braços. Cada vez com mais força, cada vez com mais ódio. E a cada arranhão, por onde Harry começou a sangrar, sentia o ódio, a raiva que ela tinha dele. Cada pessoa que ele ajudou a condenar ou a vida que a fizera ter. Pansy era simples e puro ódio. Ela não se importava que aquilo a deixava fraca, apenas deixava invadi-la cada vez com mais força, raspando as costas na parede. Era o fato de não ter orgulho de si mesma que deixava seu sangue-puro descer por suas costas, era o que menos importava.

E o ápice se tornou surpresa, inundando seu corpo, assim como Potter fazia. E suas unhas entraram na pele, deixando o ódio entrar no sistema dele, o sangue de traidor sair. Mas seu corpo não o liberava, era quase como sentir que se ele se fosse, voltaria a ser apenas a condenada. Era necessário sentir a dor e o ódio. Deixar o orgulho escondido no canto mais escuro daquela cela.

Harry mordiscou a pele do ombro dela, sentindo a sua própria ferida. Era o simples e puro orgulho. Não seu, mas dela. A marca que ela tinha que deixar para que não esquecesse que seu escape era ela. Que seu fuga tão deseja, vinha dela. E não havia como esquecer, Pansy cravara tão fundo as unhas em si, que manchara seu sangue, manchara seu vermelho com um traço verde. Enquanto ele, enrolava e destoava o verde dela, com seu vermelho. Mudando para sempre, cada pequena partícula daquele corpo, daquela mente. E nem eles sabiam como se separarem, nem mesmo depois de cinco anos de marcas, mordidas e gemidos que escondiam o orgulho.

A fuga mais certa foi fingir que ainda lhe restavam algo de tempos atrás, erguer os olhos para o outro e ver, que nem o que eles julgavam certo, era. Afinal, eles perderam o orgulho, perderam a fé, e o ódio quando a cela se tornou testemunha principal de seus maiores crimes: traição dos sentimentos.

* * *

**_Curtinha, mas amei escrever..._**

**_Comente, please?_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
